Cleaner heads for vacuum cleaning appliances often comprise a rotatable brushbar for improving debris pickup from carpets.
Types of debris picked up during cleaning include dust, dirt, food particles and hair Fluff and bundles of hair can be problematic because they can become stuck on the bristles of the brushbar or trapped within the cleaner head.